


in Jabba's palace

by wrennette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bib Fortuna is a creeper, Gen, Past Rape/Non-con, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Work, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Oola and Boba, anti-Hutt solidarity, and surviving any which way you can.





	in Jabba's palace

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at approximately 4am as you do when you're feeling sad about Oola and her fate. Realized that I posted it on tumblr but didn't archive it here.

Oola smiled wryly as her ‘guest’ for the evening was shown in. She made a show of disrobing, talking about how excited she was to see the dangerous Boba Fett back on Tatooine. She was naked and in the bounty hunter’s lap when he gave a discrete, silent signal.

With a tired sigh, Oola deflated, going quiet and laying her head on Boba’s armored shoulder. She actually _was_ pleased to see Boba; he was the only one of her ‘guests’ that made no demands of her. Unfortunately Bib Fortuna was a foul creep who enjoyed watching Oola; when she was dancing for Jabba, when she was fucking Jabba’s thugs, when she was sleeping. It didn’t matter - Fortuna was watching. The only thing the foul toady liked better was fucking Oola himself.

“So how are you really?” Boba asked, and Oola scoffed.

“Well I’m still here, so,” Oola said with a fatalistic shrug. “Not rancor-meat yet.” Boba sighed and pulled off his helmet. Oola reached up, cupping his clean shaven cheek in her worn hand. “I am glad to see you,” she said quietly. Boba nuzzled into her palm; they both knew why Boba’s visits were a respite for Oola; he’d never forced himself on her, even before they grew to be something like friends. And in many ways, being cloistered in Oola’s room was a treat for Boba too, if not in the ways others might expect.

“It’s been a while,” Boba agreed. He’d managed to find contracts away from Tatooine for a longer than usual. But while the Empire paid better, they were just as despicable as the Hutts. Boba had never imagined he’d hate anyone more than the Jedi, but every member of the Empire military apparatus who had contracted him, Jabba, and every other Hutt he’d met had managed to beat out his father’s murderers on the list of beings he’d like to personally fire into the nearest sun.

“I’d half hoped to never see you again, and only hear the great Jabba’s grumbling about your exorbitant rates,” Oola admitted, rising from Boba’s lap and shrugging on a lightweight negligee. She pulled a small glass pipe from her drawer and settled at Boba’s side, lighting a bowl full of cheap spice. She took a slow draw, then offered the pipe to Boba. He accepted, and they traded it back and forth for a bit, silently enjoying one another’s company and the brief mellowing of the drug. “So how long will you be here?” She asked when they’d retired to her bed, Boba’s armour stacked near at hand.

“A couple days at most, and only with you for the night,” Boba said with an air of regret. Oola just nodded though. That was more or less usual, and she knew that no complaining would change it. She might wish things were different, but she had long ago accepted that they didn’t control their own fates. Eventually Jabba would tire of her, and she would be killed or sold on. Eventually one of Boba’s marks would be faster than him, and he wouldn’t come back from a hunt. Slaves and bounty hunters didn’t get to retire.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm wrennette on tumblr too, feel free to come say hi!


End file.
